complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of scrapped and rejected Compliens
Some Compliens are good ideas. At conception, that is. Later on, when looked back upon, the creator may delete believe it was a bad idea for various reasons, such as unoriginality, blatant copyright infringement, or unseen implications that could deem the Complien offensive in one way or another. (For a Complien to be deemed scrapped or rejected, it must have been by its own creator.) Trollos Supposedly a Complien based on the trollface meme. Created by Tornadospeed, and scrapped because he believed it was "just plain stupid". Screwbase It is unknown what it was meant to resemble, though the name suggests it could be based on a screw. Tornadospeed says it "looked nice, but had no real purpose." Currently, no picture of this Complien is available. Spewn Another Complien by Tornadospeed, based on a spoon. Jokingly, Tornadospeed only said about this one "spoons aren't dangerous", though it being scrapped could also have to do with another spoon-like Complien with a similar name. Unnamed Octogon Complien An unnamed Complien based on an octogon, as seen in the picture to the right. It was created by Tornadospeed, who immediately rejected it, claiming it was "the stupidest thing I ever came up with". Orbos Another one by Tornadospeed. Based on the name, and what is known about it, it would consist of several orbs. Tornadospeed scrapped it after not being able to find a way to connect the limbs into body parts. Duminos A Complien based on a domino, created by Tornadospeed. Tornadospeed described it as a "dumb ol' domino that did nothing special", and rejected it because of that. Cohm An idea for a comb-based Complien by Tornadospeed, who described it as "a comb that didn't do anything". No picture of it can be found. Yelenteu Yelenteu was the Yellow Clay Complien, and one of the first rejected Compliens to have a Complipedia page. It could transform into any yellow object in the universe, as well as Compliens of a select few types. Although not the worst of rejected Compliens, it was likely scrapped due to the large pool of other shapeshifting Compliens, such as the Zhapezhiftini line and the deleted ShipShaifter and Claos. It was probably percieved as being useless to the creator, and was scrapped because of that. Plasmatron Plasmatron was a Complien, and the second rejected Complien of ThatMinecrafterDJ. It was originally going to take Magmatron's growth and Firetron's pregrowth, but was later replaced by Electron due to the fact that It doesn't really match its evolution and it seemed to look too legit. Protron, Electron, & Neutron (Original ver. of Electron) ElectronNegative.png ElectronPositive.png Another one of ThatMinecrafterDJ's scrapped Electron ideas and species. Electron was technically going to be named "Neutron" and was originally going to have 2 more types of species called "Protron" and "Electron". They were originally going to be added as two more kinds of Neutrons. however, he later combined All Trons together to create "Electron" together and scrapped the "2 more kinds" thing to avoid confusion. Category:Lists Category:Compliens Category:Created in 2015